The Boys of Summer
The Boys Of Summer, is a two-part story by E. E. Nalley, that focuses on the trip home of Tansy Walcutt, Elaine Nalley and Pejuta for summer break, that covers events from May 14th to July 15th 2007, but its main events are from June 11th to 19th 2007. It follows Pomp and Conspiracy and preceeds The Bear, The Bitch, And Everything. Summary Part 1 Part 1 was published on 04 July 2016, and covers the trip home of Tansy Walcutt, Elaine Nalley and Pejuta for summer break between June 11th and 12th 2007, but starts on May 14th, 2007. 2007-05-14 - - > Berlin, NH Tansy decides to accept the challenge. Amelia Hartford, using the code name Hindmost, leads her into the Black Diamond Club in Berlin, NH., giving Tansy a new code name of Dauge. It's a Syndicate safe house. Amelia leads her to the conclusion that Wyatt is going to war; the question is with who? Amelia wants to know. 2007-06-11 A - - > Bonneville Salt Flats, Utah Lanie, Tansy and Kayda bring Lanie's car from the Whateley garage to Whateley's part of the salt flats in Utah using the teleporter. They head south to join I-80. 2007-05-30 - - > Berlin, NH. Tansy shares what she has gotten from Wyatt's Atlantean League with Amelia Hartford. Amelia tells her to continue doing what she's doing. 2007-06-11 B - - > Salt Lake City The three girls stop over in Salt Lake City. Tansy learns a great deal about herself as Grizzly brings up some repressed memories of actually being loved. The she learns a great deal about sex. - - > Pegasus Aerospace Warhorse watches as a sign is erected saying Pegasus Aerospace is now a Goodkind company. Then The Captain calls to tell him that the target has been unexpectedly delayed in Salt Lake City. 2007-06-12 A - - > Salt Lake City Tansy awakens first. After considering a few things, she wonders if having a spirit of her own might help - she is, after all, an Avatar. On the road, she asks Kayda to help find her a spirit. She eventually gets Sukawakan - the wild Mustang. - - > Pegasus Aerospace Warhorse begins the attack. - - > Dream Space Kayda is worried - her dream space is not as welcoming and healing as usual. Eventually Tansy arrives riding Mustang. Then Tatanka says there's trouble and to return to their bodies immediately. Part 2 Part 2 was published on 2017-01-09, and its main events go from June 12th 2007, but the part starts on the 9th, and ends on the 30th, with an epilogue on July 15th 2007, having skipped over many days. 2007-06-09 Amelia Hartford informs Tansy that there is a test coming up. 2007-06-12 B - - > Pegasus Aerospace They run into a massive traffic jam caused by Warhorse's assault on Pegasus Aerospace. Tansy starts getting people out of danger. Tatanka manifests and is cut down, causing Kayda a great deal of distress (he's a spirit - he's not dead). - - > Cyberspace The Committee watches the test. - - > Wilderness Tansy, Kayda and Lanie manage to corner Warhorse. Warhorse explains the situation. Lanie verifies it with Ty West. Warhorse leaves. 2007-06-15 - - > On I-80 After three days being interrogated by MPs from the nearby military base, Tansy, Kayda and Lanie are rescued by Amelia Hartford. 2007-06-16 Tansy, Kayda and Lanie discuss the morality of the action while they get back on the road. - - > Sioux Falls Tansy, Kayda and Lanie have a stopover in Sioux Falls with the Sioux Falls League and Cornflower.There's some angst. Mustang teaches Tansy a lesson. Tansy stops Wish List from teasing Danny. - - > St. Louis Tansy and Lanie stop overnight in St. Louis. Sex gets discussed, but not had. 2007-06-17 - - > Kennesaw, Georgia - - > Dream Space Tansy and Lanie on the dream version of Pickett's Revenge. - - > Cyberspace The Captain and the Professor discuss their summer. 2007-06-18 - - > Atlanta airport Wyatt arrives. 2007-06-19 - - > Emerald Tower, York Stephen Nalley thinks this is the best birthday of his life. His first real superhero fight, and then Marty. 2007-06-30 Lanie introduces Wyatt to the stash of very old liquor. And to the future clubhouse of the Atlantean League. 2007-07-15 Tatsuo Ito and Amelia Hartford discuss the progress Tansy Walcutt has made. Characters Part 1 *Amelia Hartford *Solange - Tansy Walcutt - as "Dauge" **Mustang - * A bouncer * A coat check girl * A barkeeper *Madame Prudhomme - (mention) *Kodiak - Wyatt Cody - **The Kodiak *Loophole - Elaine Nalley **Grizzly - *Pejuta - Kayda Franks **Tatanka - *The Bastard - (mention) *Cornflower - Debra Matson - Kayda's lover *Heather Goodkind - (mention) *Connie Goodkind - (mention) * Tansy's mother - (mention) *Songbird - - (mention) *Warhorse - Pierre *The Captain *Elizabeth Carson - Whateley Headmistress - (mention) Part 2 * Guards, fighting * Mother and children *The Committee **Old Man **Guest **The Captain **The Professor **The Doctor *Ty West *Helen Goodkind - (mention) * MPs *Sioux Falls League **Cornflower - Debra Matson - Kayda's lover **Vanity Girl - (mention) **Wish List - Gina Martin **Card Trick - (mention) *Pounce - Danny Franks *Befana - Marla Fontaine - (mention) *JoAnn Nalley - (mention) *Stronghold - Steve Nalley *Tabby Cat - Tabitha Turner - (mention) *Empire City Guard **Magno-Man - Danial Tatum - (mention) **Stronghold - Steve Nalley **Lioness - (mention) **Mega-Girl - Marty Penn *Phase - Ayla Goodkind - (mention) * Tatsuo Ito Category:Stories Category:E. E. Nalley Category:Gen1